You Make me Better
by caitlinxoscarlett
Summary: Will Jackson and Melissa find love on the island they're stranded on? Will the castaways be found? Find out by reading this story. Mostly JacksonMelissa. A little bit of NathanDaley. Later on in the story TaylorEric.


Okay… so this is my first fan fic I do not own Flight 29 Down or any of the characters on it. The story starts off after the episode "Abby Normal" and the story is basically revolved around Jackson/Melissa pairing… and eventually a little bit of Nathan/Daley and Eric/Taylor. Everything italicized is the person's thoughts in their head. So let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One – Speechless**

It was the day after the dance that Lex and Abby threw for the group. Everyone didn't get to sleep until 2:00 in the morning, because everyone was dancing so much. Just shortly after everyone went to sleep in the plane, Abby left, and went back into the jungle. No one would know where she went, until the next morning.

It was a bright and sunny morning and it was about 7:30 in the morning on the island. Melissa began to wake up because the sun was shining in her big, brown eyes. She looked at everyone, especially Jackson. _He looked so peaceful sleeping there_, she thought to herself She noticed that Abby was gone, but she didn't think that she left for good. "_Maybe she's already awake__ and is__ in the jungle getting some fruit or somethin__g," _Melissa said to herself.Melissa then left the plane to get some fresh air, and even more, think about the events that happened last night. As she stepped out of the plane, she could smell and feel the ocean breeze that she grew to love, that was just a few feet away from the group's "civilization."

_"Wow, I wonder if Jackson had a good time last night dancing with me. I know I did," thought Melissa._She then had a huge smile on her face just thinking about being in Jackson's muscular arms and dancing the night away with him, forgetting that they are living their biggest nightmare being on the island, stranded for who knows how long.

Jackson, a minute later woke up, looking for Melissa, and realized she's already outside. _"This is my chance to finally talk to Melissa without any interruptions," _Jackson thought to himself. With that thought, he exited the plane, _"I had such a good time last night with Mel. Dancing with her was amazing. I never felt this way about a girl before. Usually it was just a stupid hook-up. But Mel means more to me than__ anything right now__. I wonder if she knows how I feel about her," thought Jackson._

Melissa saw Jackson coming out of the plane, and then thought she should go down a few feet to the beach to see if he'll follow her down to the beach, to maybe spend some more time together until everyone woke up. Jackson saw Melissa walking down to the beach, oblivious to the fact that she wanted him to follow her. When Melissa was halfway down to the beach, Jackson finally decided to go and talk to her until everyone woke up. Melissa then reached the beach, hoping and wanting for Jackson to follow her down there so they can talk. She laid down in the warm sand, soaking up the morning sun, waiting for Jackson to finally come down and see her. She could feel Jackson's presence, and hear his pattern of breathing that she memorized the first night the group slept in the plane. Jackson then sat down next to Mel. He could smell the sweet scent on her skin, sweet pea, and immediately fell into a daze. They were sitting there in complete and utter silence, wondering who was going to say something first. They were just taking in the beautiful scenery and most of all, each other's presence.

_Jackson then thought to himself "C'mon Jackson, say something."_

He stared right into Melissa's big, beautiful brown eyes. He was then caught by her stare into his deep, blue eyes that could melt any girl with one single glance. They both felt awkward and they both looked away from each other, looking at the sand. Finally, Melissa mustered up the confidence, trying to start some kind of conversation. _"Why is it so awkward between us all of a sudden? Does Jackson have feelings for me? What is it?" _

"How'd you sleep last night Jackson?" Melissa asked. _"Wow Melissa, great thing to say to someone! Ugh I'm so nervous right now! I have a lot of butterflies in my stomach!"_

"I didn't get too much sleep last night. _I was thinking about how much I really like you right now, he thought. _With Eric's ongoing snoring and him taking up basically all the room, it's not very pleasant."

"Oh, I'm sorry. _C'mon Melissa. Ask if he had a great time last night with you. Ask him something! She thought. _Did you have fun last night? It was really great of Lex and Abby to throw that little dance or whatever you want to call it." She said.

"Yeah it was really nice. Jackson smiled. Thanks for teaching me how to dance. And I'm sorry for stepping on your feet a lot. I hope you'll forgive me." Jackson said.

"Oh, it's alright. Don't worry about it at all. My feet are a little sore though." Melissa said.

"Do you want a foot massage? Jackson blurted out. _Oh shit, what the hell did I just say?_" Jackson let out a little chuckle.

"Oh no, that's okay. Melissa laughed. But thanks anyway Jackson. Have you ever noticed how beautiful it is here?" Melissa asked.

_"You're beautiful. I could look at you forever." _Jackson thought.

"It's like… without the rest of the group nagging… sometimes it feels like I'm on vacation, except no hotel, no great food, especially pizza, with extra cheese and black olives… mmm I can just taste it now!" Melissa said.

Jackson began to laugh at her, and Melissa then playfully slapped him. But he put out his hand just in time to block the slap he was about to receive from her. Their hands then met, and instantly chills went through each others' bodies, feeling the chemistry they have. Jackson then leaned in towards Melissa for a kiss. Melissa then shut her eyes, waiting for the kiss she's been wanting for the longest time. And then they finally kissed. Jackson could taste Melissa's cherry chap stick on his lips. He began to coax Melissa's mouth open with his tongue. Then the kiss became more passionate, and their hands reached each others' bodies, wanting to feel the significant other's warm skin. When Jackson touched her hips, Melissa could feel chills going throughout all of her body. The kiss went on for about 3 more minutes, and then they finally ended, because they needed air. _"I wish that never ended," they both thought to themselves. _They looked into each others' eyes, and they both smiled at each other.

"Oh wow Mel. You're a really good kisser. I enjoyed that a lot." Jackson said.

"Oh, umm thanks. You're actually my first kiss." Melissa said. She then looked away, and her face became really red. You could see she was really embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Mel. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."Jackson said. He then took his rough, big hand, and led it to Melissa's face.

"Really!?" she said all excited.

Jackson laughed at her.

_"Oh boy, I love to hear his laugh." Thought Melissa to herself._

"Yeah actually I'm glad I was your first kiss." Jackson said to Melissa.

Melissa and Jackson couldn't deny the chemistry between them any longer. They leaned in for another passionate kiss. They then pulled away after a minute or so.

"Wow Mel. You and your kisses leave me speechless." Jackson said.

Mel had a huge smile creeping up on her face.

"Do you wanna meet in the jungle after dinner for a little make out session?" Melissa asked, sounding a little sly too.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Finally some dessert other than fruit for after dinner!" exclaimed Jackson.

Mel then playfully slapped him.

"Oh wait Mel, this might sound really sudden and blunt for me to say to say it like this, but… will you go out with me? I don't wanna wait for the damn rescue people to find us on the island. I wanna be with you now"

"Of course I'll go out with you Jackson! You have no idea how long I've waited for the question to be asked. I wanna be with you too. I've wanted to be with you ever since we first crashed on this island we're stranded on." Melissa said.

They both let out big smiles on their faces, and they leaned in for another short kiss. When it ended, Jackson then lifted Mel in the air and spun her around.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life." Jackson said.

"Me either." said Melissa.

"Okay so after dinner, me and you jungle. Be there?" Jackson said.

"See you then." Melissa said.

They had one more short kiss with each other.

_"God, I don't think I can stay away from her for more than a minute." Jackson thought to himself._

"Hey Jackson," Mel said before he left.

"Yeah Mel?" Jackson said.

"We should keep this a secret. It might be a little weird for everyone here." Melissa said.

"Yeah I agree Mel. So you and me, jungle after dinner. I'll be waiting for you." Jackson said.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Melissa said.

They shared one short peck on the lips, and Melissa then ran up to camp to start her daily chores.

_"Wow she amazes me every time I spend time with her." Jackson thought. _He then began to walk up to camp, with a huge grin on his face.

Little did Jackson and Melissa know, Taylor followed them down to the beach and hid behind one of the palm trees there. She's been watching their intimate moment.

_"Ugh Melissa gets whatever she wants! She gets the cutest boy on the island! And now I want him all for myself. Melissa better watch herself. I'm going to steal Jackson from right under her. It's not gonna be her and Jackson in the jungle. It's going to be me and Jackson in the jungle." Taylor said to herself. She let out a big laugh… and went back up to camp._


End file.
